Main:Jessica López
Santa Monica, Venezuela |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Futuro; TIGAR |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Melissa Kutcher |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active |Row 7 title = College team |Row 7 info = University of Denver}}Jessica Brizeida López Arocha (born January 22, 1986) is a Venezuelan artistic gymnast. She competes for the Venezuelan national team, and qualified to compete as an individual at the 2008, 2012, and 2016 Olympics. She also competed in NCAA gymnastics for the University of Denver until her graduation in 2009. Career 2009-2010 She competed at 2009 World Gymnastics Championships. In March 2010 she won the bronze medal at the Tyson American Cup. In the end of March she won the gold medal in the all around, uneven bars and floor at the South American Games. She won medals at Moscow, Porto, Ghent and Glasgow World Cup. In September she went to compete at the Pre-Panamerican Games, where she won two silver (uneven bars and balance beam) and one bronze medal (all-around). In October she competed at the 2010 World Championships where she qualified for the All Around Finals and finished in the tenth place, best place ever for a Venezuelan Gymnast. 2012-2013 López represented Venezuela at the Olympics in London. She qualified for the all-around final and finished thirteenth. In November, López performed at the Mexican Gymnastics Gala. López continued to compete after the Olympics. In 2013, she placed second in the all-around at the Comaneci Invitational. She won silver on uneven bars at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany. She later placed fifth on bars at the Anadia World Cup in Portugal. At the Pan American Championships in August, she won silver on bars and beam. In September, she won bronze on uneven bars, silver on balance beam, and gold on floor at the Osijek World Cup. In early fall, she was announced as a member of the Venezuelan team for the World Championships. In qualifications, López competed in the second subdivision. She qualified eleventh to the all-around after a fall on uneven bars and missed out on the event finals. However, she withdrew from the all-around with an injury and was replaced by the first reserve, Greece's Vasiliki Millousi. López recovered in time to compete in the Bolivarian Games. There, she took home three gold medals (team, all-around, uneven bars) and two silver medals (beam and floor). 2014 She competed at the Comaneci Invitational, winning silver in the all-around. She went on to compete at the Cottbus World Cup, but did not make the event finals. In late May, she competed at the Anadia World Cup in Portugal, winning titles on uneven bars and balance beam. In August, she competed at the Pan American Senior Championships, winning all-around, balance beam, and floor exercise silver, and placed seventh with her team and on uneven bars. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Nanning, China. She qualified twenty-second for the all-around final, but finished in eighth place, the highest all-around placing for a Latin American gymnast. In November, she competed at the Central American and Caribbean Games, winning all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam gold, floor exercise silver, and placed fourth with her team. Later that month, she competed at the Stuttgart World Cup, giving an impressive performance and winning silver behind Romania's Larisa Iordache. She won bronze behind Iordache and Canada's Ellie Black at the Glasgow World Cup in December. 2015 In January, she competed at the Houston National Invitational, winning gold on bars and silver on beam. In March, she placed fourth at the AT&T American Cup after a fall on beam. She won the 2014-2015 FIG World Cup Series, due to her combined performances at the Stuttgart, Glasgow, and Arlington World Cup meets. At the Anadia World Cup in May, she won gold on the uneven bars. In July, she competed at the Pan American Games in Toronto, Canada. She only competed uneven bars and balance beam, contributing to Venezuela's seventh place finish in the team final. She fell in the beam final and finished sixth, but won silver on uneven bars. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but failed to make the all-around or event finals. 2016 In April, Lopez competed at the Olympic Test Event, placing ninth in the all-around, qualifying an individual Olympic spot for Venezuela. In May, she won uneven bars gold and placed seventh on balance beam at the Sao Paulo World Cup. The following month, she competed at the Anadia World Cup, placing fourth on bars and eighth on floor. In July, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Germany, France, Switzerland, Austria, and Romania, winning team bronze and placing fifteenth in the all-around. Rio Olympics Lopez competed in the fourth subdivision of qualifications, starting on balance beam. She qualified in fourteenth to the all-around and seventh to the uneven bars final. In the all-around, she achieved the best finish for a Venezuelan gymnast: seventh. She placed sixth on uneven bars. Lopez continued to compete after Rio, winning all-around bronze at the Arthur Gander Memorial in Spain in November. Medal Count Floor Music 2010 - "Guitarria" by Benise 2011 - "Beethoven Virus" by BanYa 2012-2013 - "The Spanish Guitar" by Benise 2013-2014 - "Crystallize" by Lindsey Stirling 2015 - "Master of Tides" by Lindsey Stirling 2016 - "Flesh and Bone: Dakini: Movement IV" by Adam Crystal